The Lucky One
by Corinne
Summary: Jeff/Trish fic - What happened during the storyline between Jeff and Trish last year? Why didn't it continue? Note: Same story, just spaced for an easier read


Trish looked up from her coffee as a loud cheer resounded through the bar that had become the designated after-party for the wrestlers that night. She looked out across the room, the sight of the familiar pair crossing the room.  
  
"Trish! TRISH!" Adam called out from across the table frowning upon the distracted look on his friend's face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Trish asked. "Who are you looking at?" Adam asked as he looked towards the direction of her gaze.  
  
"No one." Trish sulked as she stirred her drink around in the glass.  
  
"Yeah right.you're looking at him aren't you?" Adam said accusingly.  
  
"Shut up Adam."  
  
"Trish.it's been almost a year since the storyline happened and since that "thing" between you and Jeff occurred. When are you going to get over it?"  
  
"What the hell do I have to get over? I was never not over it."  
  
"Ok fine.I guess I have to you use lemans' terms for you. When are you going to get out from under him." Adam said raising one eyebrow cynically.  
  
"Oh shut up", Trish said hitting Adam on his shoulder.  
  
No one else in the company had known of what had gone on between Trish and Jeff during the summer before this one when they had an angle together. She had been injured during the angle and hence the angle had been pulled. But even Adam, one of her best friends in the company had no idea of the full extent of the relationship between Jeff and Trish.  
  
"Alright.obviously you're in a prissy mood tonight. I'm going to go over there and hang with the boys, just call me over if you're in a better mood." Adam pouted.  
  
"Hey Adam, wait a sec." Trish called out feeling immediately contrite. Adam turned around and looked at her pointedly.  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm acting like a bitch. I'm just tired. I'm going to go for a walk." She said grabbing her sweater from the chair.  
  
"Want me to go with you?" Adam asked.  
  
"No thanks. I just need to be alone for a little bit."  
  
"Trish.are you sure you're okay?" Adam asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Adam.go ahead and have fun with the boys. I'll just go outside for some air alright?" She said knowing that Adam was genuinely concerned.  
  
"Alright.if you need me.my number is speed dial 1 on your cell!" Adam called out.  
  
"What? No it." Trish began pressing number one and dial on her cell. "You set your own number in my cell phone?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"Well of course.cause I.AM.NUMBAH.ONE!" Adam said feigning a southern accent.  
  
"You are the biggest dork!" Trish said as she walked away. Once outside she breathed in the cool night air as she stared at nothing in particular across the street. So lost was she in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the man who had followed her outside of the heavily congested bar.  
  
"Want some company?" Trish jumped as a deep husky voice whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh my god!" She shrieked.  
  
"Sorry.didn't mean to scare you." He said.  
  
"What do you want Jeff?" Trish said irritably.  
  
"Nothin'.sorry. I just saw you walk out alone and wondered why." Jeff replied.  
  
"I just wanted some fresh air." Trish said looking away from him.  
  
"Oh. Yeah.the cigarette smoke getting to ya?"  
  
"Yeah.the smoke was getting to me." Trish said. Inside she thought, "Yeah right the smoke.more like seeing you was getting to me."  
  
"So.ummm.How've you been?" Jeff asked tilting his head to the side as she avoided his deep green gaze.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Hey Trish.I just.umm.I know it's been really weird between you and."  
  
"Jeff.stop it!" Trish interrupted.  
  
"I'm sorry.I can't help it. Ever since last July you've been acting like I don't exist." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well I'm sorry if I can't be like best friends with again.I." Trish trailed off as the memories from the year before drifted back into her mind. She closed her eyes.  
  
"Look.I know I hurt you. I never ever meant to do that." Jeff said vehemently.  
  
"Yeah.well you know what Jeff.you never MEAN to do anything.you just do it. That's your problem you know.nothing ever means anything to you.so why don't you just admit it.that night meant nothing to you and neither do I." Trish said angrily.  
  
"I'm sor." Jeff began again.  
  
"Oh stop it! You're not sorry for anything. It's just like you said.you got lucky one night and had a one night stand with me." Trish said, emphasizing the words he had once uttered to her.  
  
"I know I said that then but I really missed you. I mean we were good friends before we made love." Jeff said.  
  
"You mean had sex." Trish interrupted. "That's all it was. One good lay. Remember that?" Trish said closed her eyes as she remembered the pain that those words had cost her the morning after.  
  
"I'm.Hey Trish wait!" Jeff called out as she took off running down the road.  
  
Trish ran away from him before he could say anything more. Breathing heavily, she saw neon lights at the corner of the street. Glancing behind her, she saw Jeff calling after her and immediately made the decision to duck inside the bar.  
  
As soon as she walked inside the door she was caught unawares by the sound of a guitar playing in the background and the sight of couples dancing slowly to the music. A huge sign above the stage read, "Things Behind the Sun".  
  
"Good name," Trish thought to herself as she walked up to the bar and ordered a drink. She knew she probably wasn't going to get recognized since it was dark in the bar and she had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and was barely wearing any make up.  
  
"I'll have a Corona." She said to the bar keep as she placed a few bills on the table. The band playing on the stage soon stopped playing and suddenly a song played on the old juke box in the corner of the bar. The soft sounds of a guitar caught Trish's ear. As she nursed her beer, she listened to the words of the song and tears began to creep into the corners of her eyes.  
  
You're the lucky one, so I've been told:  
  
As free as a wind blowing down the road.  
  
Loved by many, hated by none,  
  
I'd say you were lucky 'cos I know what you done.  
  
Not a care in the world, not a worry in sight,  
  
Everything's gonna be all right,  
  
'Cos You're the lucky one.  
  
You're the lucky one, always having fun,  
  
A jack of all trades, a master of none.  
  
You look at the world with a smiling eye,  
  
and laugh at the Devil as his train rolls by.  
  
Give you a song and a one-night stand,  
  
you'll be looking at a happy man,  
  
'Cos you're the lucky one.  
  
The words to the song were eerily like how she would describe Jeff. Furthermore.the line talking about the one night stand stabbed her in the heart.the pain she felt still fresh as it had been the morning she had woken up in his hotel room only to be told that she had to leave since his girlfriend was coming in that day.  
  
Well You're blessed, I guess,  
  
By never knowing which road You're choosing,  
  
To you, the next best thing,  
  
To playin' and winnin' is playin' and losin'.  
  
You're the lucky one, I know that now,  
  
don't ask you why, when, where or how.  
  
You look at the world through you're smiling eye;  
  
You laugh at the Devil as his train rolls by.  
  
Give you a song and your one-night stand,  
  
You'll be looking at a happy man,  
  
'Cos you're the lucky one.  
  
Memories of the conversation drifted into her mind.  
  
"Jeff.what the hell! What was last night? I thought you and Beth were over?" Trish asked incredulously.  
  
"We were.but I love her. I can't screw up my relationship with Beth cause I got lucky and had a one-night stand with you." Jeff said without thinking.  
  
"Oh so that's all I was? A one-night stand?" Trish said heatedly.  
  
"Trish I'm sorry. Last night was great.but sex is great in general. And with you...well...Trish you know you're one good lay" Jeff had said insensitively.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't believe you." Trish said quietly in shock.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Trish...you're gonna have to leave." Jeff said glancing at his watch.  
  
"Fine." Trish said, wrapping the sheet around her and running out of the room.  
  
Trish wiped the tears out of her eyes.  
  
Inside she thought, "How is it possible to be in love with a guy even knowing how much he can hurt me?"  
  
Well you're blessed, I guess,  
  
By never knowing which road you're choosin',  
  
To you, the next best thing,  
  
To playin' and winnin' is playin' and losin'.  
  
"Trish! There you are." Jeff said as he walked up to the bar next to her.  
  
"What do you want Jeff?" Trish asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for hurting you. Look Beth and I are really over now and I know why we couldn't last." Jeff said reaching for her hand.  
  
"Oh really and why is that?" Trish said trying to pull her hand away.  
  
"Because she's not you", Jeff said.  
  
"Please Trish...give me a chance....give us a chance."  
  
Trish closed her eyes in disbelief, she had been dreaming of his saying those exact words to her for almost a year now. Then the words of the song on the jukebox reached her ear and she knew what she had to do.  
  
You're the lucky one, I know that now,  
  
Don't ask you why, when, where or how.  
  
No matter where you're at, that's where you'll be.  
  
You can bet your luck won't follow me.  
  
Just give you a song and a one-night stand,  
  
You'll be looking at a happy man,  
  
'Cos you're the lucky one.  
  
"I'm sorry Jeff. I can't do that to myself. I deserve better than you." She said, wrenching her hand out of his, standing up from her seat and walking away from him.  
  
Jeff watched her in disbelief as she walked out of the door. He had screwed up.he had fallen in love with her.and now.she was gone and so was his heart.  
  
WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? ANYBODY UP FOR A SEQUEL? EMAIL ME AT luvsdahardyz@hotmail.com and let me know! 


End file.
